


The Fire Sermon

by Lothiriel84



Series: The Waste Land [5]
Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Background Relationships, Friendship, Gen, Tea, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Sweet Thames, run softly till I end my song,Sweet Thames, run softly, for I speak not loud or long.





	The Fire Sermon

“David? Can I have a word?”

He had only come into the kitchen to brew himself a cup of tea, not to make pointless conversation; but of course Tom couldn’t take a hint if it hit him square in the face, so he took a fortifying breath, and turned around.

“You’ve already used at least six of those, Tom,” he pointed out, clutching at the sparse shreds of patience he still possessed. “Just make it quick, will you?”

Tom glanced down at the mug of cocoa he was holding in his hands, as if trying to draw inspiration from the hot beverage. “It’s just, I’ve been wondering – is everything, you know, all right, between you and Dave?”

David paused halfway through pouring hot water into the cup, momentarily struggled to push the memories of the previous night’s activities to the back of his mind. “Of course it is. Why are you even asking?”

Tom turned a wary look on him, awkwardly cleared his throat before coming up with a suitable reply. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but – well, I happened to notice the marks on his wrists, and I know he says it’s nothing, really, but I – I just thought I’d double check, that’s all.”

He put the kettle back in its correct place onto the counter, actually went through the effort of making eye contact for a change. “Come on, man. You know I would never hurt Dave – not on purpose, anyway,” he quickly corrected himself, as he noticed the sudden shift in Tom’s facial expression. “Look, ah, you wouldn’t want me to go into details here, trust me. Let’s just say, whatever I’ve done, it was all about catering for Dave’s incredibly specific tastes. And he did enjoy that, believe me.”

“Eugh, that’s – too much information, you’re right. I – I shouldn’t have asked, really. I’ll just go back to my room, shall I?”

He took a moment longer than necessary to stir his tea, then let out an audible sigh. “No, it’s – fine, Tom. It’s, ah, it’s actually rather sweet of you, to worry about Dave. I’ll just try and be more – careful, next time.”

“Haha, that’s – good to know, yes. I – I think I should probably go now. Enjoy your tea.”

After that, Tom beat a hasty retreat, leaving David to nurse his rapidly cooling cup of tea. Eventually, he took another deep breath, searched the cupboard for a few leftover custard creams, and slowly walked back to the peace and quiet of his own room.


End file.
